West Rome
General Information Roman Accepted Cultures: Celtiberian Gallic|tech_group = Roman|image = West Rome.png|development = 1151 (Barbarian Invasions) 25 (Fall of Rome)‎|rank = Empire|religion = Chalcedonian|capital = Mediolanum (104) (395-402) Ravenna (114) (402-476) Dalmatia (136) (476-480)|government = Despotic Monarchy|tag = ROW}} West Rome is both a formable country and a country that the player can start as. If the player is playing as Rome, and activates the Division of Rome decision, then both the Western Roman Empire and Byzantine Empire (who is West Rome's historical friend) is formed from the original empire, and the player is given the decision to play as either of the two empires. West Rome is playable from January 17th, 395 to 480, where West Rome is annexed by Italy. See also: Italy, Byzantium, Rome, Soissons, Francia, Ostrogoths Form West Rome * Requirement(s): ** Is ** Is not a subject nation ** Is not at war ** Does not exist: and ** Own core province(s): Roma (118) ** Own at least 40 cities * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Gain 50 Prestige Decisions Restore the Roman Empire Requirements: * Is in the Christian or Hellenistic (Greco-Roman) religious group * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Rome ** Holy Roman Empire * Rome does not exist * Is not a nomad nation * Is not a subject nation * At Peace * Owns the following regions: Italy, France, Iberia, Balkans, Anatolia, Mashriq * Owns Core Provinces: Fez, Tunis, Cairo, London, Yorkshire, Zeeland, Vienna Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Rome * Primary culture changes to Roman * Culture of all provinces of former primary culture is changed to Roman * Trigger country event "New Traditions & Ambitions" * Capital moves to Rome ** Gain core on Rome * Set government rank to Empire * All owned provinces are removed from the Holy Roman Empire. * Gain 50 Prestige. * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Technology Reform Requirements: * Have Roman technology group. * Is at Peace * Has Stability at Least 2 * Administrative technology at least 46 * 100 Administrative power Upon Enactment: * Lose 100 Administrative Power * Lose 2 Stability * Technology group is changed to "Eastern" * Unit types are changed to "Eastern" Mend The Great Schism Requirements: * Is Orthodox * Is at peace * Is not a subject nation * Country is: ** Rome ** West Rome ** Byzantium * Owns Orthodox Province: Roma, Constantinople, Syracuse, Beroea, Judaea, Alexandria Upon Enactment: * Gain 25 Prestige * Gains Schism Mender Flag Ban Christianity The AI will never pass this decision. Requirements: *Is either Rome, West Rome or Byzantium *Is Hellenic *Has any Chalcedonian province * Administrative Power at least 50 Upon enactment: *Lose 50 Administrative Power *Gain "Christianity banned" until decision Legalize Christianity is taken: ** +2% Missionary Strength ** +1 National Unrest ** -2 Tolerance of Heathens Legalize Christianity AI will always pass this decisions Requirements: *Has banned Christianity * Administrative Power at least 50 Upon enactment: *Lose 50 Administrative Power *Lose country modifier "Christianity banned" Strategy Barbarian Invasions When you are swarmed by Germanic tribes, hire mercenaries and recruit regiments. DO go over the force limit; having many loans because you wasted cash over the force limit is preferable to complete annihilation. Build a vassal wall on your border, and make sure you are allied with Byzantium. The AI generally doesn't attack vassals, so your borders will be secured if you get the wall up fast enough. Never declare war here; Germans will attack in your moment of weakness, and then your fate is sealed. Instead, let them attack you; defensive wars are looked on favorably by allies, and you can win battles by attacking less and letting enemies get crossing penalties. While it may seem like a bad idea, expanding your British holdings gives you a fallback location in case Rome falls. Overall, West Rome is a very hard nation to play as; don't think you can keep all your provinces forever. To succeed, keep an open mind, and don't let a loss derail your campaign. Alternatively, rush the tech that gives you forts and take a loan or two if needed to build a wall of forts in the mountainous areas of northern Spain and in the alps. You will have to accept the loss of Gaul, Britannia and Illyria/Pannonia, but in return, you will be able to keep Italy, Spain and your african holdings safe from the barbarians by only attacking the barbarians when they sit on your forts in the mountains. Having a good military advisor will make this task even easier. Byzantium will help you. Fall of Rome The Setting Following the fall of Rome and the last remaining (West) Roman city of Ravenna, Roman Emperor Julius Nepos had fled Italy to Dalmatia, because his rival, Odoacer, had won and proclaimed himself the 1st King of Italy. Now only you, Byzantium, Soissons, and Altava are what remain of the former Roman Empire. Now exiled as the Rump State of Roman Dalmatia, with a mere development 25 (down from a previous development of 1151), and bordering Odoacer's now mighty Kingdom of Italy, the hostile Ostrogoths, and the friendly Byzantine Empire. Historically, Julius Nepos would later continue to rule over the rump state and would even get assassinated. Not this time. This time Emperor Nepos will rightfully be restored as Emperor of Rome. Historical Friend means Historical Backup Byzantium will immediately accept as alliance offer due to being historical friends. This will work 100% of the time with literally any year on the timeline as West Rome due to this modifier. Now Odoacer's Italy and the Ostrogoths will back off and will be on the defensive instead of the offensive due to the overwhelming strength of the Byzantine military. Now you can survive the barbarian invasions! Reclaiming Territory Despite being in exile, you still have a lot of cores on the Italia, Gaul (France), Raetia (Switzerland), and Noricum (Austria/Slovenia). Vannes is a rather easy target since you have cores on their entire country and they have an extremely weak army and navy that would make even the smallest of nations laugh. Usually they will have at least one ally, such as Burgundy. Strike at Vannes when their ally (allies) won't join or are too weak, that is when you can sail over and launch a naval invasion of Brittany. Avoid the Soissons (thus also avoiding their ally, Altava; they will almost always ally will each other in a game) until you have your Italian cores back from Odoacer later on. Once you are much stronger, you can prepare for war against the two former Roman states of Soissons and Altava for your cores if you're willing to put up a decent fight. Now Italy should eventually get into a few wars with its neighbors. Now this is the part where you wait for Odoacer's Italian forces to begin taking massive casualties and losses in battles. When the moment is right, declare on your war to reclaim Rome for the Emperor Nepos (or his successor); make sure Byzantium is called into this war because there is a chance that Italy could quickly rebuild its military once it makes peace with its neighbors. Roman Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # +10% Infantry Combat Ability Ideas: # Flexible Recruiting: +20% Manpower Recovery Speed # Skilled Commanders: +1 Land Leader Maneuver # Scorch the Lands and Poison the Wells: +1 Attrition for Enemies # Latin Islands: +1 Yearly Legitimacy # Peasant Soldiers: +10% National Manpower Modifier & -10% Infantry Cost # Phanariote Traders: +15% Global Trade Power # Phanariote Taxes: +10% National Tax Modifier Ambitions: # -20% Land Maintenance Modifier Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:African countries Category:Latin countries Category:Chalcedonist countries Category:Formable nations Category:Despotic Monarchies Category:Empire (Rank) Category:Roman Empire Category:Roman countries Category:Roman countries (culture)